Giggles/Gallery
Images of Giggles. General Giggles' Collect Them All Card.png|Giggles' Collect 'em All Card. Giggles' Season 1 Intro.gif|Giggles' Internet Season 1 intro. (Goof: Giggles does not have her head mark here.) Giggles' Season 2 Intro.png|Giggles' Season 2 intro. Giggles' TV Season Intro.gif|Giggles' TV Season intro. Giggles Featuring.png|Giggles' TV featuring card. IRE12 Giggles' Intro.png|Giggles in Winter Break. Early giggles.jpg|The early version of Giggles as seen in Banjo Frenzy. Wall-cal-2010-jun02-800.jpg|Giggles sliding painfully. SickGiggles.gif|Giggles sick. GigglesFishKiller.jpg|Giggles hunts a fish. Nurse Giggles.png|Nurse Giggles. LBE1 They Are Happy Together.png|Giggles and Cro-Marmot. Htf home1 145.jpg|Giggles and Handy. Htf-giggles.jpg|Giggles and Toothy playing catch with a bomb. Htf-giggles1.jpg|Giggles eating a sandwich. S3E9 Giggles and her cat.png|Giggles and her pet kitten. Htfcat.jpg|Giggles with a severe case of "cat scratch fever". Indexlumpygiggles.jpg|Giggles as a girl scout. fbgiggles.PNG|Giggles in the First Blood DVD menu. conceptgiggles.PNG|Early concept art of Giggles. Screen Shot 2012-12-22 at 8.24.54 PM.png|Giggles winking. 302514_286098008077211_822102741_n.jpg|Giggles being attacked by numerous Whistles. htf-mfw-giggles1-01.jpg|Giggles toy holding a puppy. htf-mfw-giggles2-01.jpg|Giggles toy holding her eyes. S4E3 Buns of Steal Giggles.png|Giggles skating. Wall cal 2009 feb02 1280.jpg|Giggles in the winter. Let it Slide 0.png|Giggles saw Lumpy's moose knuckle! S3E17 Giggles before death.png|Giggles before death in Royal Flush. Giggles_in_the_swing.PNG|Giggles is swinging. EveryLitterBitHurts1.jpg|Giggles is happy. 546931.jpg|Giggles gets ready to swim. Sheddingtear.png|Giggles witnessing death in Helping Helps. The you r.jpg|Giggles is searching for a perfect toy. htf-giggles-cupcake-453.png|A T-shirt with Giggles as a cupcake. Gigglesandpeatuine.jpg|"Look! A square!" Giggles mad at Lumpy.png|Giggles yelling at Lumpy for polluting. S3E9 SF Giggles.png|Bored in class... Giggles snowball.png|Giggles gets face-planted by Cuddles! S3E9 Giggles shocked.png|Giggles realizes something. Ice Cream Binge.jpg|Giggles eating ice cream. Giggles sweater.png|Giggles' head about to explode. Giggles screaming in pain.png|"AAH! There's glass in my face!" Giggles with a broken lightbulb.png|If you stand that close to flickering lights, this will happen. Giggles with a christmas tree.png|Giggles marvels at the tree. Giggles with flowers.png|"Mmm... these roses smell good." LBE4 Giggles Screams.png|Giggles has the skin on her hand ripped off due to Fliqpy yanking the rose she was holding away. LBE4 The Rose For Giggles.png|I thought you were allergic to roses. Creepy smile.jpg|The creepiest smile Giggles ever made! Lumpy Naked Classic Remastered Version.JPG|Giggles is the first person to witness Lumpy naked. S4E6 PB Giggles and Petunia.png|Giggles working out with Petunia. S4E6 PB Russell and Giggles.png|Giggles at Russell's restaurant. Stealing-The-Spotlight-Blur-206x116.jpg|Giggles on fire because of Lumpy's Christmas lights. S3E21 Giggle shocked face.png|Giggles in Vampire Lumpy's fridge. S4E7 Something Is Wrong Here.png|Giggles stares at the confusing traffic signs. Lumpy'sfirstkill.png|Old Giggles' head in the fire. LUMPY-SUE.png|Old Giggles before getting beheaded by Old Lumpy. S4E7 Tireinflation.png|Sniffles replaced Giggles' body with a tire to revive her, and believe it or not, it worked! (Or the air just got the blood moving with no heartbeat). Cupid.jpg|Giggles is adorable when she's a cupid; until she gets shot at. giggles.gif|Just Giggles. Remains to be Seen Cuddles X Giggles zombi.png|Cuddles and Giggles kiss as zombies. S4E9 Sniffles Looks Happy.png|Giggles in Sniffles' dream/nightmare. Giggles angel.jpg|Toy recreation of her Smoochie. 2222222222222222222222222.png|Giggles and Cuddles in the TV series intro. YouTube_Live_13.png|Giggles in the claw machine. S3E12 I Nub You Cuddles and Giggles.png|Have fun ^_^ S3E12 I Nub You Walking together.png|Aww, cute! S3E17 Giggles bored.png|Everyone gets bored. Giggles Dumb Ways to Die.jpg|Giggles' level in Dumb Ways to Die - HTF Edition. Giggles Hurt HTFDD.jpg|Giggles as an opponent in Deadeye Derby. Battle Start (Deadeye Derby).jpg|Same before the battle. 10426570 1423705834573052 8382508790607860782 n.jpg|Another during. S4E7 Giggles What.png|"Whaa?" Giggles Character.jpg|Giggles. HTF wall disaster01 1920x1080.jpg|I wanna know what Giggles is seeing. Deadeye iPhone5 garage 2014-04.PNG|Giggles choosing cart in Deadeye Derby. Deadeye derby all character.jpeg|Giggles in the character selection screen for the same game. Asphalt.jpg|Giggles in title screen for Aggravated Asphalt. Kiss.jpg|Cuddles and Giggles almost kiss. Flowers.jpg|Giggles gets flowers from Cuddles. Aggravated Asphalt Giggles.jpg|Giggles in Aggravated Asphalt. S3E9 Something Fishyclass.png|Giggles at school during show-and-tell. Blast From The Past.JPG|Giggles along with Cuddles and an injured Toothy. Home is where the hurt is.JPG|Giggles in the episode Home Is Where the Hurt Is. S4E1 Russell date.png|Giggles dating Russell in the episode You're Kraken Me Up. S3E14 Poor Giggles.png|Giggles crying after Cuddles, Sniffles, and Mime's death. LBE2 The Romantic Evening.png|Yet again, Giggles dates someone other than Cuddles. So I was like, hey! That guy hasn't got a single hairdo!.PNG|Giggles flirting with another non-Cuddles. LBE2 Giggles Bored.png|Bored Giggles. S3E14 Elevatorfaces.png|Giggles' face in See You Later, Elevator. Happy TreeFriends12345.jpeg|Giggles falling in the Mayhem Calendar. HIWTHI--gigglesdownaslide.JPG|Giggles sliding down the deadliest banister. S3E21 Milk Carton.png|Giggles on a milk carton. S3E21 AinV1.png|Giggles in the title screen for All In Vein. HTFTwitter.jpg|Giggles running from us. Socialnetwork_lrg.jpg|Giggles loses her brains. Cuddles, did you know you yelled too loud? Rollercoasterride.png|Giggles at the beginning of Double Whammy Part I. Outwithasmile.png|Giggles' death in her smoothie. One of the cutest deaths in the series by far. Noplayground.png|Toothy and Giggles upset. Capture9.PNG|Giggles sitting in a hair dryer with Petunia. You-re-baking-me-crazy-o.gif|Giggles' death in You're Bakin' Me Crazy (GIF). official giggles artwork.jpg|An official artwork of Giggles that was drawn by Kenn Navarro (with a signature as proof). Deaths BanjoFrenzy14.jpg SFKY_15.PNG|Giggles gets sliced in half and impaled. Gigglesbeheaded.png Stayin%27_Alive_26.PNG BDYTYA_25.png Bandicam_2014-07-22_06-21-09-869.jpg Giggles.jpg Killing_spree.jpg Userbox_Giggles.jpg Flippin%27_Burgers_Giggles%27_death.png ClAct89.png Hurtgiggles.jpg|Giggles in the episode Better Off Bread. BoffB73.png|Giggles falls to her death. Actggfhgfh.png Zombiehole.png 96STS.png SkiYa88.png KTree5.png Imagebright.jpg Carolchaos.png|Giggles on fire after a candle lands on her. YouTube_Live_35.png TWSotT_PetuniaBeforeDeath.png STV1E1.2 PT2 63.PNG Pophitsgiggles.png Skinless.png Fireworsens.png Ever_7.png Slam.png Heart.png HTF_TV_Mime_to_five_70.png Crushing.png IPink_chipmunk_dead.jpg Tothebone.png Crackcrush.png HWH122.png Giggles_sweater.png Planedeath.png Sin_t%C3%ADtulo_(10).png 2ndJunk2.png Pu_l_l.png Cuddles_and_Giggles_kissing_while_dead.png|Cuddles and Giggles "kiss". S3E7 Gigglesburnt.png S3E9 Bloodonfloor.png See_You_Later,_Elevator_Giggles%27_death.png Movieseatingdeath.png LBE4 Giggles' Death 5.png|Fliqpy kills Giggles with a rose. S3E17 Giggles' death.png NST10.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 23.png|Giggles being impaled by numerous sharp objects in Breaking Wind. S3E21 AinV16.png S3E24 After the destruction.png S4E1 KMUP13.png S4E3 Buns of Steal 7.png Gigglescrayon.png Episodic SFKY 1.PNG SFKY 3.PNG SFKY 4.PNG SFKY 5.PNG SFKY 6.PNG SFKY 7.PNG SFKY 9.PNG SFKY 10.PNG SFKY 11.PNG SFKY 12.PNG SFKY 13.PNG SFKY 14.PNG SFKY 15.PNG Gigglescrutches.png Lookbehindyou.png Gigglesscreams.png Gigglestriestorun.png Thisistheend.png|Giggles? Gigglessaved.png|Giggles! Spliggles.png|Yay! Imageshelpinghelps.jpg|"I'm saved!" Killertree.png Gigglesbeheaded.png Giggleswheresyourhead.png|*Gasp* What have you done?! Splendidpanics.png|Giggles without a head. Goof4.PNG|Wha...? Did that... What? Stayin' Alive 4.PNG Stayin' Alive 5.PNG Stayin' Alive 13.PNG Stayin' Alive 14.PNG Stayin' Alive 15.PNG Stayin' Alive 16.PNG Stayin' Alive 17.PNG Stayin' Alive 18.PNG Stayin' Alive 19.PNG Stayin' Alive 20.PNG Stayin' Alive 21.PNG Stayin' Alive 22.PNG Stayin' Alive 25.PNG Stayin' Alive 26.PNG Stayin' Alive 48.PNG Stayin' Alive 49.PNG Stayin' Alive 50.PNG 583px-Picture1.png|"Hi! Do you want to buy some cookies?" Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-20-18-400.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-20-22-939.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-20-26-315.jpg Giggles got scared when Lumpy got naked.png|"AAAH! What am I seeing?!" Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-20-30-957.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-20-37-865.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-20-50-964.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-20-53-692.jpg Bandicam 2014-05-17 04-26-51-716.jpg|Face-plant! Bandicam 2014-05-17 04-27-16-731.jpg|"Hot! It's hot!" Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-21-05-173.jpg bandicam 2014-07-22 06-29-40-326.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-21-07-561.jpg Bandicam 2014-05-17 04-27-39-354.jpg|"OHHH! What's happening to my eyes?!" Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-21-09-869.jpg ThisKnife 1.jpg Yummy Sandwich!.PNG ThisKnife 11.jpg Bloody Face.PNG ThisKnife 12.jpg Flippy Flip-Out (6).PNG|Flippy + you covered in ketchup = Flippy flipping out. Giggles' Nostrils.png This is why Flippy's the best.PNG Tasty.jpg No more.jpg Cut.jpg Nail.jpg Shoot.jpg|Giggles about to have her face scraped off. Faceless.jpg|Oh my goodness! Giggle's face is covered up in bandages.png|Giggles' face is covered up in bandages. Disgusting.jpg Out sight 15.jpg Out sight 16.jpg Out sight 17.jpg Out sight 18.jpg Better Off Bread 1.PNG Better Off Bread 4.PNG Better Off Bread 5.PNG Snapshot 1 (12-24-2014 11-28 PM).png Aztdstcmhvgm.png Bagtdcrm7n gfvr.png Date 6.jpg Date 23.jpg The Wrong Side of the Tracks.png TWSotT_GigglesBeforeDeath.png TWSotT_PetuniaBeforeDeath.png TWSotT_AllDied.png TWSotT Photo.png STV1E1.2 1.png STV1E1.2 2.png STV1E1.2 3.png STV1E1.2 4.png STV1E1.2 5.png STV1E1.2 6.png STV1E1.2 11.png STV1E1.2 12.png STV1E1.2 13.png STV1E1.2 15.png STV1E1.2 16.PNG STV1E1.2 17.PNG STV1E1.2 25.PNG STV1E1.2 27.PNG STV1E1.2 28.PNG STV1E1.2 29.PNG STV1E1.2 35.PNG STV1E1.2 36.PNG STV1E1.2 40.PNG STV1E1.2 45.PNG STV1E1.2 46.PNG STV1E1.2 49.PNG STV1E1.2 50.PNG STV1E1.2 51.PNG STV1E1.2 52.PNG STV1E1.2 53.PNG STV1E1.2 54.PNG STV1E1.2 55.PNG STV1E1.2 56.PNG STV1E1.2 PT2 51.PNG STV1E1.2 PT2 52.PNG STV1E1.2 PT2 53.PNG STV1E1.2 PT2 54.PNG STV1E1.2 PT2 55.PNG STV1E1.2 PT2 56.PNG STV1E1.2 PT2 57.PNG STV1E1.2 PT2 58.PNG STV1E1.2 PT2 59.PNG STV1E1.2 PT2 60.PNG STV1E1.2 PT2 61.PNG STV1E1.2 PT2 62.PNG STV1E1.2 PT2 63.PNG Before the blood.PNG Breakfeast.jpg Gighurt.jpg|Giggles is the new Coppertone. Whostoflame mime and giggles.png Mime and Giggles.png|Giggles with Mime. Smilinggirls.png Burning.png oddd.png|Giggles on fire and smiling...? HTF Moments - Mime calling to fire brigade (TV S01 E04.03) 5.png HTF Moments - Mime calling to fire brigade (TV S01 E04.03) 8.png Everylittlebithurt giggles happy.png Everylittlebithurt giggles02.png Everylittlebithurt giggles03.png Everylittlebithurt giggles04.png Everylittlebithurt giggles05.png Giggles'_eco_team.png Everylittlebithurt giggles and sniffles.png Ever 1.png Ever 2.png Everylittlebithurt giggles and mole.png Ever 3.png Everylittlebithurt giggles and lumpy.png Everylittlebithurt giggles planting01.png Everylittlebithurt giggles planting02.png Everylittlebithurt giggles planting03.png Everylittlebithurt giggles planting04.png Ever 6.png Ever 7.png Snowplacetogo lump flaregun.png Snowplacetogo lump flaregun02.png Unimpressed.png Giggles_and_Petunia_being_robbed.png Gemstobreak giggles and petunia.png Gemstobreak giggles and petunia02.png A change of hurt giggles exhausted.png Voldegiggles.png HTF TV Mime to five 69.png|Giggles scared by the killer duck. HTF TV Mime to five 70.png|And Giggles is dead. Temple2.png Idol Curiosity.png Fallinginacrack.png Aesrdrdrsrt.png|A brand new house... Hangles.png Agdrdrtdrdrettrdrdr.png Ahsezressed.png|...destroyed! Ayfsgfsfsfgd.png Azhfgygfrr.png Cub and Giggles.png|Giggles getting bugged by a happy Cub. Under 30.jpg Under 33.jpg Under 34.jpg Under 35.jpg Under 38.jpg Under 39.jpg Under 40.jpg Under 58.jpg Under 85.jpg Under 86.jpg Under 101.jpg Under 102.jpg Under 103.jpg Under 113.jpg Under 114.jpg Under 121.jpg Under 122.jpg LBE1 Giggles' Face Is Stuck.png LBE1 Giggles and The Mole.png LBE1 Ending.png LBE2 Ending 1.png LBE2 Ending 4.png S3E9 Giggles and her cat.png S3E9 Giggles scolds.png S3E9 I'll drink this later.png S3E9 Very lazy class.png S3E9 Giggles is in relief.png S3E14 6.png S3E14 8.png S3E17 Welcome 1.png S3E17 Welcome 2.png S3E17 Welcome 3.png S3E17 How is Mr. Pickels able to do that.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 20.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 21.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 22.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 23.png S3E21 Youarehyponised.png S3E21 New brand straw.png S4E1 YKMU Russell X Giggles.PNG S4E1 Giggles yourekrakenmeup.png S4E1 You're Kraken Me Up Giggles.png S4E1 Russell did it...png S4E1 Giggles What The-.PNG S4E1 GigglesXRussell comfirmed.PNG S4E1 OH MY GOD, THAT REALLY HURTS!!!.PNG S4E1 LUMPYXGIGGLES COMFIRMED!!.PNG S4E3 Buns of Steal 7.png S4E6 Petunia & Giggles.png S4E6 Huhreaction.png|Giggles along with Petunia. S4E6 Petunia & Giggles 2.png S4E6 Petunia & Giggles 3.png S4E6 PYB Petunia and Giggles.png|Ditto. S4E9 Massage.png S4E9 Oh No Poor Sniffles.png Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Galleries